


A Fishy Tale

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Post Gauda Prime, Pre Way Back, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Susan</p>
<p>The Phibians' version of what was happening on the planet Aristo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fishy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

The Phibians had grown used to the two strangers and their occasional visitors, for all that they remained on the land, when all sensible creatures made use of the seas as well. The strangers appeared to mostly harmless, and, once communications had been established, prepared to help in the Phibian space program. The third permanent member of the strangers' group, going by the name Orac, was particularly helpful.

Then the Phibians made a breakthrough. They persuaded the strangers to bring up some Phibian young in their dwelling and train them in necessary computing techniques. In exchange the adult Phibians would protect the strangers from their enemies, and this was done. In the first case the Phibians gained one of the space-travelling containers, which advanced the space program by many years.

The next incident was not so fortunate. One of the strangers had left the planet some time before, with a promise to bring back equipment the Phibians needed. Then six other strangers came. The Phibians deduced that there was a link between their temporary presence and the to the departure of Orac, and the death of the remaining stranger, but there was no means of finding out what.

It did mean, however, that the strangers' laboratory, including the Phibian infants' tanks, was entirely at the disposal of the Phibians. They knew that some of the various talking machines explained what was going on in the rest of the galaxy, but it took some time to analyse what was going on. It was discovered that gill using species like themselves were fairly rare, and that many of the inhabitants of the galaxy were mere lung breathers.

Then there was news of a great battle in the galaxy, and more of the lung breathing strangers came to the Phibian planet. They were usually glad to help the Phibian space program in return for help with their survival and what the Phibians could provide them with.

Shortly afterwards the first Phibian space-travelling containers left Aristo, complete with tanks, as developed by the original strangers, for their young.

How else were they going to track down Orac, eventually found on a planet that had no merits in Phibian eyes. What would anyone see in a planet where the plant life existed entirely on land, and there was nearly no water?

 


End file.
